VANISHED
by Tauvian
Summary: She was angry... No… she was livid... God… she was furious! ... She was just so… so very… tired… Yes... she was tired of it all... - Post 3.22 - 'nough said (rated on the safe side)
1. Vanished

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time characters; or any other previously established fairy tale characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**VANISHED**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

The events of the night passed by in a blur. The moment she witnessed Robin throwing himself into the arms of his previously dead wife, she had turned to Emma and ripped a new one into the savior. _Savior_… that was rich. The woman was just as incompetent as her foolish mother. Were they all destined to simply f*ck her over time and time again. Luckily for her, everyone's attention was wrapped around the loving family reunion that was occurring before them all. Everyone that is except for the Charmings. Where guilt shown clear on Emma's face; pity reared its ugly head on the face of David. Snow, well, her eyes appeared wet and filled with worry. Even young Henry continued to stare at his adoptive mother in concern. However, the older brunette had not noticed any of them; her eyes frozen on the back of Robin's head. Instead, she quickly, but quietly backed out of Granny's. She needed to create major distance between herself and Robin before she did something she'd regret later; something not befitting of heroes.

Once the crisp air of the cool night caressed her hot skin, Regina allowed her magic to flow around her and transport her away. In a matter of seconds, she stood in her dark mansion; alone. "That's how it's supposed to be." She growled to no one.

Regina was angry. No… she was livid. God… she was _furious!_ She was just so… so very… _tired_… She was tired of it all. Allowing the fury to leave her face, she finally permitted the tears to fall as she sank down to her knees. Not able to hold it back any longer, she just cried. The sobs rang loud and true as she could not contain them all. She cried for her loss of Daniel, for her father Henry, for her mother Cora, even for the sister she never really knew, Zelena. Regina cried for it all. But most of all, she cried for her innocence lost. Never again will she ever return to that girl. It's time that she accepted that.

_Riinngg… Riinngg… Riinngg…_

Regina was startled out of her musings as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. _Emma…_ She immediately pressed ignore. She was in no mood for the blonde moron.

_Riinngg… Riinngg… _

Just as soon as she silenced the phone, it began its screeching a second time. This time… _Henry…_ Regina wiped away the tears from her face. As much as she loved her son, she just could not bring herself to speak to him right. Especially since no doubt, Emma is right alongside him. She ignored his call as well; this time letting it go to voicemail.

With the cell in one hand, Regina slowly made her way up the stairs. No longer the confident steps of a Queen; she dragged her feet, shoulders slumped in defeat. Upon reaching her bedroom door, her phone blared to life once more. Unhurried, she looked down at the noisy device sitting in the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened as fear clutched its dreary hand around her newly returned heart. _Robin_…

Regina dropped her phone, all breath escaping her body. "Robin…" She moaned in despair. "Why is he…?" She shook her head reaching for the phone. Grabbing the luckily undamaged device off of the floor, she quickly answered it; but did not breath a word.

"_Regina… Regina? … Are you there? … Hello…"_ His deep voice inquired. Regina clutched the phone to her ear while the back of her legs hit her bed. She felt a small smile growing on her face as she sank into the plushy goodness of her very expensive mattress. God she loved this man. But it hurt, hearing his voice, knowing that there was no future between them. Tears welled up in her eyes once more. _"Regina…"_ He said softer this time, as if he knew she was there, he knew she was listening.

Then before she knew it, she could hear others in the background. _"Did you get her?" _Regina frowned at the voice of the savior. _"No… I don't…" _Came Robin's defeated voice. _"Let's head ov-"_ Snow was saying before the line went dead.

Regina's eyes widened. "Over where?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She jumped off of the bed. "Here… they're coming here…" Not good. Forgetting the phone on her bed, she raced to her hallway closet; only to return in a matter of seconds with one large suit case. "I can't stay here… I just can't…" She mumbled to herself as she threw her closet door open.

Immediately she turned on her bedroom light, squinting only for a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. She knew she had little time, so she had to be quick. Calling upon her magic, Regina quickly packed her suit case with a few essentials, clothing (business and casual), three pairs of pumps, one pair of sneakers that she forgot she owned, and two coats. She wished that she could shrink everything to fit in more, but she knew that she could not rely on that type of magic for what she had planned.

Once satisfied, she cut the light back off; and not a moment too soon, as she noticed headlights outside of her window. She peeked through her curtain, and watched as David and Snow hopped out of his truck. Right behind them she spied Emma's yellow contraption; Hook's face peering through the passenger side window. Henry was hopping out of it, along with his birth mother and… _gasp_… Robin…

Regina pulled away from window for fear of being seen. She needed to get out of here now. Running to her suitcase, she frowned; she was forgetting something. Her eyes widened at the thought of her son. Their family album, it was in the living room. She had been showing Robin pictures earlier and she forgot it down there. She needed to be quick about it.

Summoning her magic, Regina and her suitcase disappeared from her bedroom only to reappear in the living room, in front of the now cold fireplace. Quickly scanning the area, her eyes landed on the album sticking halfway from behind a decorative pillow. Grabbing it she could hear the others stepping up to the door.

She was just about to teleport when she hesitated. If she took the album, then Henry would have nothing to remember their time together. The sound of the doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts. Making a quick decision, she opened the album and flipped through the pages. There was a photo in particular that she knew she couldn't live without. The jingling of keys outside her door did nothing to calm the woman down.

_There_ she thought as she spied the sole picture three-quarters of the way in the album. With a soft smile she removed the photograph from the others. The doorknob began to turn just as purple smoke swirled around Regina and her suitcase. She disappeared just as the front door swung open.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Henry watched as his mother walked out of the diner. He turned to look at Emma in confusion. He saw the deep guilt written all over her face. He didn't know how to feel. His mom was finally happy, they were all finally happy; why did Emma have to do this? He didn't blame her, but… it just wasn't fair. He walked out of the diner to follow his adoptive mother. She needed him right now.

"Mom." He called out once he was outside. He looked around and did not see her anywhere. Stepping away from the entrance and into the side walk, he tried again. "Mom!" He shouted, but saw no one.

Hearing the door to the diner open and close, he turned to see Emma walking out with her phone to her ear. She was followed out by David and Snow, Baby Neal being left behind with Ruby. Emma let out a deep sigh. "She's not answering."

"I'll try." Henry piped up once he noticed that Emma was trying to call Regina. It rang for a while, a lot longer than it did for Emma before going to voicemail. "Mom? Mom please pick up, it's Henry. Call me back." He insisted before hanging up, shoulders slumped. He looked at Emma. "Wha… why does this keep happening?" He asked, clearly upset. Why couldn't his mom just get her happy ending too. She was a good guy now.

"Henry…" Emma started, but had nothing to say. Shaking her head, she looked to Hook. "This is all my fault. I should have listened to you." She told him as he pulled her into his arms; silently offering comfort.

"It's not your fault Emma. You were just trying to do the right thing." Snow reasoned; though part of her was just as disappointed as Henry. She was so close to getting the woman who taught her all about True Love back. So close. David said nothing as he too wrapped his arms around his love.

The family's reverie was disturbed as the bell of the diner's door _dinged_ once more. They all turned towards the newcomer. "I apologize if I've intruded on a family matter, but have any of you seen Regina?" Asked Robin as he hesitantly stepped toward the group.

There was a slight awkward silence, before David decided to break the tension. "No… we haven't been able to get a hold of her." He finished, gesturing towards Henry's hand where he was still gripping his cell phone.

Robin tried to pretend that he hadn't noticed the awkward tension swimming in the air around them, nor the odd looks of unease that he was receiving from everyone; particularly Henry. He supposed it was only natural; after all, he was dating the lad's mother and was just reunited with his wife. "Perhaps I could give it a try." He suggested, pulling out his own phone. A funny contraption he was recently introduced to by his lovely _evil_ queen. In a matter of seconds, he heard the call picked up on the other line. "Regina." He said full of relief that was soon to fade when he did not receive a response. He frowned, "Regina?" At this point everyone was looking at him questioningly. He tried to ignore them. "Are you there?" He asked, his face falling into sadness. "Hello…" Though there was no response, he knew that she was there… or at least, in his heart he felt that she were. And if she was not responding to him, he realized she was closing herself off to him… to the world… "Regina…" He said sadly, as though he wanted to plead with her not to withdraw back into that dark world.

The others looked at him in confusion. They thought perhaps he had reached her, but it didn't really sound like it. "Did you get her?" Emma asked, hopeful.

Robin shook his head, looking at the screen of his phone. Regina's beautiful face was smiling back up at him. "No… I don't…" He trailed off, moving his thumb over the end call button.

"Let's head over to her house. She's probably there." Snow suggested to Emma.

Emma nodded her head. "That's a good idea. Let's go Kid." She said, gripping her son's shoulders, while Hook followed behind.

"Snow and I'll take my truck." David informed, leading Snow towards his truck.

They all moved forward, when they realized that Robin was following. "Umm, not to sound indelicate or anything, but do you really think it's a good idea for you to be anywhere near Regina right now?" Emma asked.

Robin blinked his eyes in surprise. "What exactly are you implying? I mean Regina no ill will."

"That's not exactly what she meant mate. It's just…" Hook began, trying not to be too blunt; though subtly had never been his strong suit. "She probably hates your guts right now."

"Killian!" Emma reprimanded.

Hook shrugged his shoulders. "What? Look mate, the woman does not love easily. And you led her on."

"I did no such thing!" Robin argued. He would never do something so dishonorable. "I didn't… I never imagined that my _wife_ would come back from the _dead_!"

"Robin what Hook means is, seeing you right now might not be the best thing for Regina." Snow told him trying to be diplomatic about the entire thing. "Maybe you should just go back to Marian."

"I…" Robin was at a loss for words. How did he explain to them that he needed to make sure that Regina was okay?

"Let him come." Everyone turned to Henry. "We're wasting time with this. My mom needs us. If Robin wants to come, let him; but we gotta go now." Henry pressed. And like that, everything was settled.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Regina arrived at her vault a little half crazed. She realized that what she was doing was quite irrational. She was letting her wounded heart guide her rather than her logical mind; but she couldn't slow down to give it any further thought. The fact of the matter is that she has always either run away or fought; and she was so sick and tired of fighting. So instead she ran; and there was no Cora or Dark One to stop her this time.

She rapidly made her way inside the vault, knowing that the others will know to look for her here next, once they've realized that she means to leave. She shuffled through her potions, before pulling out specific vials. She let out a sigh of relief upon verifying that she had just enough of the ingredients left to make her potion. Though she did not have enough to make a memory potion that would allow one to remember what was lost; as she had told Emma when they were all first brought back. However, she did luckily have enough to make a memory potion that allowed one to forget a past life.

After mixing the potion and making sure it was done correctly, she moved to her cabinet of magic hearts. Reaching inside her chest, she made to pull out her heart only to hesitate a moment later. After recent events, the thought of parting with her heart left her increasingly unsettled. Slowly, she removed her hand from within her chest sans heart. She shrugged her shoulders. "After the potion, I won't remember anyway." She decided. After a thought, she did a spell over her heart the same as she did with Henry. Now no one could remove her heart with magic. It was always best to take precautions.

Grabbing the potion, she ran out of the vault. She took hold of her suit case once more and vanished in a cloud of amethyst smoke.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Once the group pulled up to the mansion, Henry hopped out of the car. He ran up to the door as everyone else trailed behind. "You sure she's here? There's not a light on in the place." David acknowledged.

Snow shook her head. "If she's upset, she'd prefer that the lights were off." She explained as Henry rang the doorbell, and then knocked on the door. Since he first left Storybrooke and lost his memories, he no longer had a key to his childhood home.

"Okay, plan B anyone?" Hook asked.

Henry's face lit up. "Right!" He shouted, running to a bush and pulling out a rock.

"A rock? Are we breaking windows now?" Hook asked. "A bit vandalizing, but I like it." Emma elbowed him in the ribs.

"No," Henry shook his head and made his way back to the door. "A key." He said as he easily split the rock in two. It opened to reveal a spare key. Smiling the boy unlocked the door.

During the entire exchange, Robin remained silent. He didn't know what it was, but he felt anxious. As though they were losing time. He couldn't shake the feeling.

_Click._ The door was thrust opened and Henry ran into the mansion. "Mom!" He shouted. The only sound that greeted him was the falling of a photo album as it crashed to the hard wood floor below. "Mom?" He asked, walking further into the room; everyone else following in behind.

"Okay, let's search the place." Emma instructed, heading towards the kitchen.

Snow and David headed towards her library and study. Hook made quick work of the other rooms on the main level. Henry raced up the stairs after Snow and David, only he headed to Regina's room.

Robin was left alone in the living room. Staring at the once roaring fireplace. He was sitting there just this morning, with the woman who turned out to be his True Love. His heart was conflicted. Here he was, with the love of the woman he has sought out since day one in this new realm. And now his Marian was back… from the dead… How could he turn away from her now that their family was whole once again. But how could he turn away the woman that set his soul afire.

Robin stepped closer to the fireplace, but paused when his foot hit something. The photo album she showed him earlier. _This was not here earlier._ For some reason he could not help himself, he opened the album and began flipping through the pages.

oOo

Henry ran straight to his mother's room. "Mom!" He shouted. Upon receiving no response, he turned the lights on. At once, he saw her phone on the bed. He frowned in concern as he picked up the phone. It was clear that she had been here, but where could she be now. He ran into her master bathroom. It was dark and empty. "Mom, where are you?" He asked defeated as he stepped back out. Entering the bedroom, her closet door caught his attention, as it was left ajar. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to it. Slowly he opened the right side of the closet. His eyes widened as he opened the left side, hoping against all that his eyes were playing tricks on him. A chunk of her clothes were missing. "She wouldn't…" He whispered to himself before running to the hallway closet. Opening it, he soon let out a cry, "No!" He shouted, running down the hall.

oOo

Robin was flipping through the album when he noticed a picture missing. '_Wait a moment… Why hadn't I noticed this before?'_ He thought, as he flipped through the pages again; now noticing that this was the only one missing. "Why would-" He began, then a thought came to him. "She wouldn't…"

"Emma!" Henry shouted running down the stairs. David and Snow following after him. Hook came in from the dining room and Emma ran in from the garden. Robin just paused what he was doing as he looked at the distressed boy; already fearing what was about to come.

"What? What is it?" Emma rushed over to him. "Calm down."

But Henry was in no way calming down. "She's gone! She's… her clothes are missing." He explained. "The suitcase… it's…" He couldn't finish, tears welling in his eyes.

Snow shook her head. "No Henry, she wouldn't leave just like that." She tried to reason, pulling out her phone to call Regina.

_Riinngg… Riinngg… Riinngg…_

They all stopped and stared at Henry as he raised his hand to reveal the ringing cellphone. "She's gone." He told them again.

"She wouldn't, she can't…" Emma began, startled by this revelation.

"The vault!" David shouted. "Maybe she's just retreating for a while." He pointed out.

Robin shook his head. "Why take her clothes?" He asked. It didn't make sense.

"Well, we're running out of time. If she is running, she'd need her car; which I just saw still parked in the garage." Hook announced.

"Still, we shouldn't take any chances." Emma decided. She looked at David and Snow. "You guys head to her vault. We'll check out the town line. If she crosses, we're the only ones who can go over; since we were never part of the original curse."

"Sounds like a plan." David said, then looked his daughter straight in the eye. "Be careful." He told her as he ushered Snow out of the mansion.

Emma nodded at those words. "Story of my life."

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Regina emerged from a cloud of magic at the town line. She conjured her car from the safety of her garage to the place beside her on the road. Opening the trunk, she placed her luggage inside. Shutting it, she used her magic to push the vehicle passed the town line.

"Now for one last trick." She held her hands out in front of her, palms up, eyes closed, and concentrated. A ball of light formed and expanded; first shooting out into the distance and then widening and forming a briefcase. Regina opened the bag to reveal new identification, credit cards, bank information, a resume, and a detailed road map leading her to her new life.

Regina opened the vial of potion and stared at it. She knew that everything she was doing was impulsive. That she should slow down and think it all through. But that was the problem. All of her plans and agendas that she's thought through in the past have all failed. Maybe it was time that she did something impulsive. Maybe it was time that she took a leap of faith. With those last thoughts she drank the vial in one shot. Feeling the warmth of the magic gliding over her body, she speedily walked towards her car; needing to get passed the town limits before the spell took complete effect.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

"Hurry mom, please hurry!" Henry pleaded in the back of the car.

"I'm going as fast as I safely can." Emma assured as her phone began ringing. Noticing it was her mom, she gestured for Hook to answer it.

"Hello luv." Hook greeted with a wide smile, though Snow couldn't see it. However, the smile fell just as quickly as it came. "That doesn't sound good." He remarked. "Okay." He said, hanging up the phone.

This gained the attention of the rest of the passengers. "What? What doesn't sound good?" Robin asked worriedly.

Hook glanced back at Robin, then Henry, before turning his full attention to Emma. "She's not at the vault, but looks like she was there. Your mother thinks she's made a potion."

"A potion? What kind of potion?" Henry asked.

"Don't know lad. Snow's calling the crocodile as we speak with the ingredients she used. Hopefully, he'll be able to shed some light on the matter."

Emma was frowning. She opened her mouth to say something, before quickly slamming on her breaks. "Sorry." She mumbled to everyone.

However, before anyone could get angry, they saw why she stopped so suddenly. In the distance, was Regina… and she was already passed the town line.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Once over the line, a fierce breeze blew over her. Regina blinked her eyes once, then twice before looking around at her surroundings. "What…?" She questioned, confused as to why she was standing in the middle of a road, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. She looked down and realized she was holding onto her briefcase.

"Okay, that's enough energy drinks for you." She mumbled to herself as she quickly walked over to the driver's door and opened it. She tossed her bag onto the passenger side. Just as she was about to get into her seat, she hesitated. The feeling of being watched coming over her. Regina stood up as straight as the hairs on the back of her neck. Closing her car door, she looked out into the darkness in the direction she just came from. "Hello…" She called out, glancing around her, before moving to stand beside her taillights. "Is anyone out there?" She called out once more, just as another intense breeze hit her.

She was answered with silence. Though it was strange; she felt as though she was missing something… forgetting something... She stared out into the darkness a moment longer, before shaking her head. Whatever it was, she wouldn't find it out here in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention, this wasn't exactly safe.

Regina made to turn away when something white caught her eye. It rested just behind her left black tire. Bending down she picked it up. It was a picture of what appeared to be a mother and son. The boy's face was beaming brightly up at the camera, while the woman's face was mostly hidden behind raven locks; her attention was clearly on her son. They both seemed familiar, but… she just couldn't place them.

Deciding it was too lovely of a photograph to leave in the middle of a road, she held onto the photo as she quickly hopped into her car. She started the engine and drove away with not a glance back.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Henry jumped out of the car. "Mom!" He shouted, "Mom!" But she couldn't hear him. He ran faster; the others trailing behind him calling after Regina. But it was as though she were purposely ignoring them. Henry slowed to a stop, just before the drawn line. He was confused. "Mom?" He called out, taking a step forward only to be blocked by a solid… _nothing?_ Confused, he began beating on the solid air before him. He turned to the others. "I don't understand."

Emma walked up and touched over the force field. "This is new."

"_Hello… Is anyone out there?!"_ Regina called out from her side of the force field.

"I'm right here mom!" Henry shouted in earnest.

"What is this?" Robin asked. "Why can she not hear us?" He was alarmed.

Emma's phone rang before she answered it. "Hello… What?!... How is that possible?" She was shouting, gaining everyone's attention. "We can't. There's a force field or whatever. She's right there and we can't reach her." She explained to the person on the phone.

"What is it love?" Hook asked.

Emma looked at him, then worriedly at Henry. "It was a memory potion." She told him.

"To forget me?" Robin jumped in alarmed. He knew she was upset, but did she really want to forget everything they've been through.

Emma looked at him sorrowfully. "To forget everything." She returned her gaze to Henry. He just continued to watch Regina move about. "She's trading one life of memories for another."

"Exactly what life does she remember now luv?" Hook asked, curious.

"Whatever her memories would have been if she had been affected by her own curse. She never gained false memories as Mayor Mills the first time around." Emma explained. She watched as Regina neared them as though she could sense them. She nearly cried as she watched Henry place his hand against the force field, as though willing her to do the same. But she didn't. She simply turned away.

"What about the force field?" Hook asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "She must have put it up to prevent us from following. Gold doesn't think it'll hold though."

Henry's shoulders slumped until he saw Regina picking something up. "What is that?" Henry wondered out loud.

Though Robin could see quite clearly of her shoulder what she was holding. "It's a photograph. It was in your family album that she showed me earlier. It's the only one missing from the album now." He explained.

Henry watched her curiously, he deflated once he noticed that she didn't even recognize him. "She doesn't… remember me…"

"You weren't apart of the first curse Henry." Emma reminded him sadly.

"She doesn't…" Henry turned wide eyed to Emma. "She's leaving. We've got to stop her!"

"We can't-" Emma began, but was interrupted by Henry banging his fists against the force field. "Stop Henry! Stop it!" She screamed, grabbing him and pulling him to her. "I'm sorry, but we can't."

Henry turned teary eyes to her. "But she's all alone now." He rubbed the tears away. "She not safe out there alone." He pointed out, thinking about how Emma was almost engaged to a flying monkey. He then pushed himself out of Emma's arms and turned to Robin. "You've got to do something!" He told him

Robin shook his head. His heart was breaking in two as he just witnessed the woman that he loved, drive away… run away… from him… again… "I would if I could, my boy. But it would seem that we are at a rather disadvantage." He commented motioning towards the invisible wall.

Only Henry was not giving up. He turned to the unusually quiet Hook. "You found Emma, didn't you." He then turned back to Robin, "Then you could find Regina. You can find my mom." He insisted.

"Henry," Emma started, but did not get to finish.

"Just like grandma and grandpa, just like you and Hook," He said glancing at Emma, before settling his gaze back on Robin. "You can find her. Just let True Love guide you."

Robin was shocked at the boy's words. Could he? Could he just abandon his ties, nay his wedded oath to Marian and go after Regina. If so, could he possibly find her? Yes, he was a first rate tracker; the best really. But this world was so different from their own. Shaking his head, "I…" He had no words.

"I know about the tattoo. The lion tattoo, my mom told me all about it. About how she ran away from it once. Don't let her get away a second time. She needs you." Henry pleaded. "Please, don't you love her?"

It was hard for Robin to ignore the widening emptiness in his chest. It were as though the farther Regina got away, the wider the abyss spread. He knew that now that he had found her, he could not let her go. He loved Marian dearly, but their time was over. He couldn't save her when the time came. And it has haunted him many a year. He failed Marian once; but he could not fail Regina. Path decided, he answered, "Yes, and I will find her."

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**AN: OMG… words cannot express my feelings for what they did to my girl Regina… I was so upset I couldn't concentrate on my show Revenge that came afterwards, until I saw them kill my favorite character. I swear this is not my week for Season Finales… Nashville better not piss me off too. LOL**

**But seriously guys, can you believe this –ish. This came to me… Don't know if I was able to truly do justice what I had in mind for this because like I said, I am distraught over here okay. But I did my best. I know I didn't really express Robin's feelings as well as I could have, but I'm kinda angry at him too right now and can barely even write him. Ignoring Regina like that. Yeah, I know your wife back and all, but you know how Regina is!**

**Hope you enjoy the one-shot. I'm just…ugh! At least give her someone new to make Robin jealous too, ya know what I'm saying… She needs like a best friend. Maleficent and Jefferson were like her frenemies; but more often friends. Too bad they aren't still around. It's just, even bad guys get a posse.**

**Review if you want, even if it's just to say hi. HI!**


	2. Consequences

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time characters; or any other previously established fairy tale characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**VANISHED**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**Consequences**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

The bell to the shop dinged several times, before all was silent. Rumple hobbled from the back of the shop, wondering who could be here so late in the evening; though deep inside, he already knew. It was only moments after he and his love exchanged their vows that he received a frantic phone call from Snow White. Apparently, the Queen jumped ship the moment her new boyfriend's wife showed up; courtesy of Ms. Swan no less. As much as he wanted to rejoice in his former protégé's misery, he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

"What is it now?" The imp asked as he entered the area. He immediately noticed the entire Charming family, plus Hook and, to his surprise, Robin Hood. He turned his eyes to Snow. "I take it things didn't go so well."

Snow's face crumpled at the thought of all that has transpired. "Not exactly…"

"Exactly, how did this all happen?" Rumple asked, frustrated to have yet another problem to deal with, when they only just rid themselves of the one that had been plaguing them for over a year. He could hear Belle coming from the back to stand beside him, but he did not turn to her; his focus on the group before him.

Emma's face was filled with one of guilt. "I… Zelena's curse was enacted and Hook and I was sucked into a portal and taken back in time." She began.

Rumple started twirling his hands as though to speed her up. "Yes, yes, your mother filled me in on all of that. My question, dear girl, is how could you be so reckless as to tempt fate?!" He all but snarled.

"Hey!" David yelled, stepping in front of Emma; he wouldn't let Rumple take his anger out on her. "She was only doing what was right."

"Right for whom?" Rumple countered.

Robin Hood took this opportunity to step in. "Marian-"

"Ah yes, Marian… Poor sweet innocent Marian. She was for the butcher and you snatched her up!" Rumple sang, giving off a little laugh.

"Rumple…" Belle started, but was silenced by a raise of his finger.

"If she was for the slaughter Ms. Swan, then that was her fate. You've re-written history and it won't be pleasant for anyone; least of all, the thief's wife." Rumple told them, becoming bored with the entire conversation.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned. His heart was already in knots at the thought of Regina disappearing on him forever; but now it would seem he was doomed to repeat his last moments with his wife. "Why… why do you say that?"

Rumple looked at Robin stoically. His eyes losing their manic gleam, for the moment. "Death keeps a tight grip. Just because Ms. Swan interfered and removed Marian to another time, does not mean Death will not claim what belongs to it." He ran a hand through his hair. "Her life and death, like all of ours, has already been written in the stars. The fact is young Marian is living on borrowed time."

Emma was stricken by the thought; her guilt eating at her. "What can we do?" She asked, determined to save Marian.

"You, my dear, have done quite enough." Rumple told her gravely.

"I don't understand." Snow cried out, grabbing onto Emma's hand to comfort her. "Zelena was planning to go back in time and do the same thing. Wouldn't she know of the consequences?"

Rumple only shook his head. He hated explaining things to non-magic users. It was like talking to babes. "Zelena was planning to go back and take a life, not save one. Though I'm certain that would also produce consequences, she wasn't exactly planning on returning to this time." He said, looking at Emma. "You grew up in this world; I'm sure you understand the concept of the Butterfly Effect." At the nod of her head, he continued. "There is now a ripple in time. It hasn't reached us, but it will; and when it does…" He didn't bother to complete his sentence, he was sure they finally got the picture. Everyone was silent for a moment; thinking of what this could mean; what changes were in store.

All this time, Henry kept silent; letting the grown-ups talk. Plus, he was curious as to what other damage his mom bringing Robin's wife back caused. He knew a little bit about the Butterfly Effect; after all, he loved that movie. He knew that Rumple was right. What Emma did was careless. Also, he was slightly curious and worried about what was going to happen to Marian. He also liked the Final Destination movies; and hoped that Marian would not experience a fate like any of those characters. He shook off the thought. Now that they got all of that out of the way, he needed to bring them all back to the reason why they are here. "Why couldn't my mom see us?" He asked, as all eyes turned to him. "At the town line, just because she lost her memory doesn't explain why she couldn't see us." He then looked at Belle. "When you lost your memory, you could still see passed the line, right?" He asked.

Hook began squirming a bit at that memory. He didn't need the Dark One remembering his ire with him right now. Belle smiled gently at Henry. "Yes, but Rumple grabbed me before I fell completely over." Her eyes then narrowed in thought, as she looked at her husband. "Though, I'm not sure that should make a difference."

"No it shouldn't." Rumple told them.

"Then why couldn't she see us." Robin asked earnestly, as he pushed the thought of his wife's impending doom to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on this conversation right now.

"You said she put up a force shield?" Rumple asked Snow.

She nodded her head, looking at Emma for confirmation. "Yes, they couldn't step through it."

"It was like an invisible wall." Henry confirmed.

Rumpled narrowed his eyes in thought, finger caressing his chin. "Well played my dear." He mumbled to himself with a smirk.

Hook frowned at the crocodile. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Regina was quite thorough in her escape, wasn't she?" Rumple piped up gleefully. "It is as though the thought had crossed her mind numerous times." He giggled, moving his hands about excitedly. "This was premeditated. She knew you would figure it out, so she didn't bother to cover her tracks. No, she made sure she had a head start." He walked around to stand behind his counter. He started rummaging through various boxes. "She took a memory potion to forget our existence. She put up a barrier to ensure that once the potion was taken, she could not see the town; like all others before the curse was broken." He then pulled out a small brown box, blowing the dust off of it. "Also the barrier prevents any of us from leaving and finding her." He was so gleeful that he was practically bouncing.

"Rumple-"

"Not now Belle, I haven't gotten to the good part."

"What good part?" David asked, annoyed by the man's behavior.

Rumple was suddenly still, he turned around to face the others, placing the box on the counter. He opened it and pulled out a long vial. "There's nothing in it." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Ah… it's not about what's _not_ in it, but what _was_ in it." Rumple said in a lilt voice.

"Gold, I am seriously going to-" Emma started but didn't get a chance to as Rumple lost himself in another fit of giggles. Emma turned to Belle imploringly.

Belle took the cue. "Rumple…" She began softly, "What _was_ in it?"

"Why… it was my last batch of Eternal Tonic."

"Eternal Tonic?" Robin questioned.

"What does it do?" Snow asked.

"Oh a myriad of effects." He giggled some more. "Depending on what you add it to, it could either cause a potion to never run out or… a spell to work forever." He opened the vial and turned it upside down. "And now it's all gone." Another giggled. "The irony!"

"Wait a minute, you think Regina could have taken it?" David inquired.

Rumple's smile fell from his face as he stared at David. He then looked at Snow. "You sure know how to pick 'em." He told her as David glared at him.

"To what end?" Robin asked, "There's no need to make a memory potion not run out; once the memories are gone, they're gone until the spell can be broken." His eyes then widened. "Is that it? Her memories can never be returned… even with-"

"True Love's kiss?!" Henry exclaimed full of worry. "How… her memories are gone forever?"

Rumple shrugged, "That's if she used it for that particular spell."

Snow looked thoughtful. "Well, what other rea-"

"The barrier." Emma said, all eyes turning to her. "It's… it's not coming down is it?" She asked forlornly, looking at Rumple.

"Not likely dearies!" He answered, bright eyed. "And that's the ticker. How thorough the Queen is. This isn't the first time this plan has come to her mind." Rumple told them, then eyed down Robin. "She just needed the proper motivation."

"But now we're trapped here." Emma grounded out angrily. She couldn't believe that Regina would do something like this.

"Did you have somewhere you needed to be?" Rumple asked sardonically. Within seconds, his lucidity came back. "Now, if you all don't mind, I'd really like to lock up." He told them. "Beside, don't you have a wife and child waiting at home?" He reminded Robin.

Ignoring the widening abyss in his chest, Robin nodded his head. "Yes, I should be going." He told them, exiting the shop without a single glance to the others.

"So what now?" Henry asked, as he too, made his way out of the shop along with his family.

Emma looked at her son sadly. It was her fault that all of this happened. And for what? Clearly not for saving a life, because if what Rumple had said was true, Death was gunning for the woman anyway. "I… I don't know Henry." She admitted softly.

Henry turned an angry glare on her. "What do you mean? You have to do something. You're the savior so save my mom." He told her, as though everything were black and white. Emma didn't know what to say to him.

"We'll figure something out." David announced, trying to defuse the situation. "But it's late, and right now there's nothing we can do." Henry looked like he wanted to protest.

Snow decided to step, "We'll figure something out in the morning Henry, I promise." She told him, before looking at David. "We better get back, I'm sure Ruby wasn't expecting us to be gone this long." She reminded him. David nodded his head and they said their goodbyes before leaving.

Emma turned to Hook. "We're gonna head out too."

He nodded his head. "Alright." He said and pulled her into a hug, then gave her a soft kiss. "Hey, it's not your fault. You were just trying to do the right thing." He told her as he noticed her forlorn look. "We'll get her back here and we'll fix this entire mess."

Emma nodded her head solemnly. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Let's go Henry." She said to her son, reaching out for him only to have him pull away and head straight for the car. She turned a hurtful expression to Hook.

"It'll be okay." Hook reminded her. "He just needs time." Emma nodded her head, trying desperately to believe that.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Robin swiftly made his way through the woods and to the area where he and his men had made camp. Most were already in their tents, asleep. He waved as he noticed that John and Tuck were still up. Moving nearer to the bonfire, he greeted them. "Little John… Friar Tuck… What are you two still doing up?" He asked, moving to sit on an empty log.

John shared a look with Tuck, before turning his sights on his best friend. "The question is, where have you been Robin? Marian's been asking for you ever since you took off at Granny's. I mean what were you thinking, she just got here."

"We had to promise her that you were safe, before she would even retire for the night." Tuck added.

"Thank you my friends for stepping in when I could not. It has been a most eventful day." He commented truly grateful for friends such as these.

After a slight pause, John reiterated. "Where were you?"

Robin let out a tire sigh. "Regina-"

"The Evil Queen? Please don't tell me you're still… _coupling_ with her now that Marian has returned." John admonished disapprovingly.

Robin turned a slight glare to his large friend. "She's _not_ evil… Not anymore." He then sighed once more as the anger left his eyes. "After I left the diner, I discovered that she... well she…" He trailed off unable to continue as a sharp pain entered his chest. He rubbed at it subconsciously.

"She what Robin? Threw a tantrum." John said jokingly. He never did like his friend spending time with the woman who has caused so much misery to so many.

However, Tuck was not so quick to judge as he perceived his leader. Something serious has happened. "Is the Queen alright Robin?" He asked, John sending him a 'who the hell cares' look.

Robin threw his head into his hands. This grabbed John's attention. "What is it Robin?" He asked, now noticing things to be quite severe indeed.

"She's gone… I…" Robin began, tears forming in his eyes; sobs forming in his throat. "Regina… she took a potion… she…"

Tuck looked on in horror. "Poison?" He asked, disbelievingly.

Robin quickly shook his head 'no.' "It was a memory potion. She wanted to forget about me… forget about us and everything that has happened." He explained.

John looked confused for a moment. "Isn't that a good thing? It makes things less complicated now that Marian-"

"Enough about Marian!" Robin shouted, before remembering himself. He looked around the camp, hoping that he hadn't disturbed anyone's slumber. He turned his eyes back to the shocked ones of his comrades. He instantly felt guilty. "Forgive me, I… I'm happy to see Marian again… alive and well. Truly I am; if not my own sake, then for Roland's. But I mourned for my wife. You were there." He reminded them. "It was not pretty and it was not easy; but I moved past it and recently I've moved on." He tried to explain to them.

"Robin, we understand-" John started but was cut off.

"No you don't!" Robin shouted in a whisper. "You couldn't possibly. I lost one love to death. And now I've lost…" He couldn't finish as anguish tears escaped his eyes.

John was shocked. "Oh my… you… you _love_ the Evil Queen?"

"Her name is Regina. She is no longer evil or have you so quickly forgotten that it was her _light_ magic that saved you." Robin told him fiercely. He would not abide by anyone saying harsh things about his True Love… his _soul mate_. "And yes, I love her," He said, his voice breaking along with his heart, "but fear not friend. For now she is gone." He finished quietly.

John made to speak again, but Tuck stilled him. "What do you mean by gone Robin?" He asked calmly.

"She left Storybrooke. She put up a magical field to bar anyone from following her, after she took the potion. So now she's out there… alone… with no memory of me… and I have no way of going after her." Robin then reined in his emotions. "Then again perhaps it is for the best." He then looked at John, eyes empty. "As you say, with Marian here now, Regina's absence makes things _less complicated_."

John immediately felt guilty for the words he had spoken uncaringly to his friend's woe. "Robin I-"

"It is alright friend. After all, it is my duty is it not, to stand at Marian's side." Robin declared, with little spirit.

Tuck glanced at John. Once upon a time, Robin would have said those words with much exuberance; and now… he speaks as though he were bearing chains. Before either one of them could speak, a loud moaning reached their ears… quickly turning to screams. Robin was the first on his feet as he recognized the wails to be that of his wife. He dashed to his tent, pulling back the flaps; unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

Roland was pushed as far into the back corner as he could go, as he looked on in silent fright. When he noticed his father, he cried out. "Papa!" But he did not dare move.

Robin however could not take his eyes off of the woman lying in agony before him. He ducked into the tent and grabbed onto Marian's arms to calm her. "It hurts! I… Please make it stop!" She thrashed against.

"What is happening?" Tuck asked.

Robin wanted to get Roland out of the tent, but knew that he could not let Marian go. 'What is this?' He thought to himself, before the words of the Dark One echoed in his mind. _Her life and death, like all of ours, has already been written in the stars. The fact is young Marian is living on borrowed time. _Robin's eyes widened, he looked over his shoulder at John and Tuck, and yelled "We've got to get her to the healers now!"

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Are you absolutely certain that there isn't anything more that we could do?" Robin asked frantically from his place beside his wife's hospital bed. "No other treatments?"

Doctor Whale shook his head sadly. "All we can do now is make sure that she's comfortable."

Robin watched the slow rise and fall of Marian's chest. She was sleeping. He gripped her hand in his, tears falling down his cheek. He couldn't believe that this was happening all over again. "Roland will be devastated." He remarked, thinking of his boy. "He just got her back."

Doctor Whale grew uncomfortable at the sight of the broken family before him. "I'm sorry." He told Robin, even though he knew that the words would be of no comfort. "I'll leave you two alone." He said quietly, making his way out of the hospital room. Doctor Whale went straight to the nurse's station and handed Marian's chart to the secretary. He was unsurprised to see a mess of blonde hair making its way towards him. Holding in a sigh, he turned to greet the new arrival. "Sheriff Swan, how may I be of service?" He asked her.

Emma glanced around before returning her gaze to the good doctor. "Whale, uh… how's Marian doing?" She asked.

Whale gave Emma a hard look. He didn't have to tell her anything; doctor-patient confidentiality and all. But this is Storybrooke and rarely does the _real world_ rules apply here. "She's dying Emma." He ran a hand threw his hair. "There's no physical explanation. This is something only seen in the elderly when their time has come; but she's young so it doesn't really make sense." He sighs.

The blonde frowns at those words. "I can't believe this is happening." She moans.

He then looks at her sharply, almost accusingly. "She's been deteriorating since the night you brought her back a year ago." His eyes then softened. "She was meant to die Sheriff." Emma made to speak, but Whale stopped her. "I know you wanted to save her. Believe me if there was anyone who understood how you felt it's me. But I learned the hard way that you cannot bring anyone back from the dead." He then looked down the hall, noticing Tuck guiding Roland into his mother's room. "And now you're learning the hard way that you cannot change someone's fate."

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

"Perhaps we should wait for Emma." Hook suggested as he noticed that Rumple wanted to begin their little meeting. They were all sitting outside at the tables on Granny's veranda. It was a little chilly, but not terrible if you had on a jacket or sweater. It was still a nice day.

"I don't see any reason for it. You could simply bring your girlfriend up to speed later." Rumple responded testily. For the past year his emotions and personality had been running rampant. He was either hot or cold. Possibly remnants of his dealings with Zelena; or side-effect from his merging with his son; but he was constantly shifting from Rumplestiltskin of the Enchanted Forest and Mr. Gold of Storybrooke. That, and he could not stand the pirate.

David was seated beside his wife, arm over her shoulders. "She should be back from the hospital any moment now."

Snow's face immediately turned to one of concern. "I wonder how Marian's doing."

"Dying most likely." Remarked a slightly gleeful voice.

"Rumple!" Belle scolded.

Rumple refrained from rolling his eyes. "Well she is. This year has been nothing but a long drawn out death; and a painful one at that." He then eyed Hook. "You should have never brought her back with you."

Hook held up his, well, 'hook.' "It wasn't bloody planned, it just happened. There's nothing we can do about it now." He pointed out, sick and tired of everyone subtly, or not so subtly, blaming him and Emma for what was happening to Marian. Though he supposed, it was their fault.

"Or the other for that matter." Rumple pointed out before his attention was drawn to the sky. 'Odd, thought I saw a flash.' He thought to himself.

"Other?" Snow questioned. "You think they brought something else with them?"

Rumple just gave her a look as he was pulled out of his ponderings. "How else do you explain this weather?" He pointed out the passersby in jackets and sweaters in the dead of Summer.

"I don't know. But that doesn't mean that whatever it is was brought from the past." Snow reasoned.

"It does if it was kept in my vault; which may I add, is not here in Storybrooke." He quipped, noticing the pirate beginning to squirm.

This gained David's interest. "Wait a second; you know what's causing this." He accused.

"I've an idea." Rumple said with a twirl of his fingers. "I'd tell you, but you've insisted that we wait on the Savior." He pointed out.

"Well, wait no more, I'm here." Announced Emma as she stepped off of the sidewalk and onto the terrace. "What's up?" She asked, taking a seat beside Hook.

Robin had been right behind her; having walked with her from the hospital. Everyone looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes; well, nearly everyone. "Hello everyone."

Snow gave him a soft smile. "How are you?" She asked concernedly.

"I've been better." He answered, taking the empty seat between Belle and David.

"How's Roland holding up?" Belle asked kindly.

Robin turned his eyes to her, trying desperately to hide his sorrow. "As well as to be expected." He told her softly.

"And Marian?" Belle asked. At his broken look, she grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it.

Robin squeezed back gratefully. "It won't be much longer." Belle's face fell at that admission. "But it's alright; soon her suffering will be over."

Snow shared a hurt look with Emma, before looking at Robin. "Oh Robin, you don't need to stay for this meeting if you'd rather-"

"No." Robin cut her off. "It's better that I were here. She's sleeping and doesn't know whether I'm there or not. Besides, I understand there have been a few disappearances as of late. Do we know anything more about it?" He asked hoping to change the subject and quickly.

Everyone was silent for a moment before turning their eyes to the Dark One. "Well then, shall we begin?" Rumple asked once he knew that he had their full attention. "Now I believe that the recent disappearances and the drastic weather changes have a single denominator." He opened his mouth to speak more, but nothing came out. His eyes narrowed into a frown, before widening in surprise.

This took everyone aback. Belle rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Rumple?" She inquired. However before he could respond, the loud roar of an engine permeated the air.

The roaring sound became louder and louder as whatever was guiding it became nearer. Emma narrowed her eyes. "That sounds like a motorcycle." She commented, looking out onto the road. She was suspicious because, "The only person in this town with a motorcycle was August."

Before anyone could respond to that, they all witnessed a dark purple and chrome Suzuki cruiser, with trunk, rounding the corner; its rider clearly no one that they've ever seen before. The rider stopped in front of Granny's; shutting off the bike and releasing the stand. The newcomer, now clearly female, sat up in the bike's seat, before stepping off. She stood in her black leather jacket, dark pants and black boots, looking up at the building through her practically pitch black visor. Reaching her arms up, she pulled off her deep purple helmet. Just as it came off, long dark luxurious hair fell out, and she shook her head from side to side to release any tangles.

Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing as he subconsciously rose from his seat. 'Could it be?' He wondered to no one but himself. He stepped from around the others and made his way closer to the side walk, just in time to watch the rider remove her helmet. He let out a gasp as she shook her hair free. He didn't know what to say. He was frozen in his spot. Before he knew it, the woman was looking directly at him. Robin had so many things that he wanted to say. So much that he needed to get off of his chest. But there was only so much he could handle; only so much he could say. But his words escaped him.

The woman smirked at him, as she eyed him from head to toe. She tucked her helmet securely underneath one arm as she placed her opposite hand on her hip. Gracing him with a wide smile, she asked, "Anyone know where I could find some good grub?"

It was as though the angelic sound of her voice, released his as he was finally able to utter, "Regina?"

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**AN: First I would like to say, that I am mad at each and every one of you. This was supposed to be a ONE-SHOT, but you've all been so terribly wonderful with reviewing and alerting and favoriting my story how could I have possibly denied you this request. I promised myself that I would update **_**Far, Doth Not The Apple Fall**_** before I continued any of my one-shots. The funny thing is I didn't know how I would continue this and then this idea popped into my head this morning. I hope you like it. There will be more Regina next chapter, though I'm not sure when I'll get to updating this again. I have so many other fics pending. But I just had to update this as a way of saying thank you.**

**So… … … T.H.A.N.K. Y.O.U. ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**I had too many reviewers to thank in this author's note, so I will be doing that individually through email. If you haven't received it yet, I promise its coming.**

**Really guys, I am overwhelmed by the response I got to **_**Vanished**_**. I am so grateful that you love my story and that you share with me in my love for what is OUTLAWQUEEN, when they first mentioned it, I was like **_**what?!**_**, but now I can see it no other way. So until next time my friends.**

**Oh yeah…. and AS ALWAYS…**

**Please review! CHEERS!**

**Excuse the typos, did not proofread… This chapter is hot off the press…**


	3. Oblivion

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time characters; or any other previously established fairy tale characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**VANISHED**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**Oblivion**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

"_Regina?!"_

"Not quite…" The brunette bombshell tells him with a spark of confusion in her eyes. "Name's Reina." She holds out a hand. "Reina Mileti. And your name big boy?" She asks with a wink.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**ONE YEAR AGO**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Sir, your 9 o'clock is here." A feminine voice spoke, filling the previous silence of the office.

The owner of said office, a man to be in his mid-forties, pressed the reply button on the intercom sitting on his desk. "Thank you Amanda. Please send her in." He told her, subtly putting away the resume he was looking over. He rose from his chair just as the door to his office opened. Walking around his desk, he reached out a hand to his guest. "Ms. Mileti thank you for meeting with me today." He greeted, shaking her hand before gesturing to one of the plush chairs positioned before his desk. "Please, have a seat." He requested, before returning to his own.

"Thank you Mr. Young." Reina smiled gently at him as she made herself comfortable.

Mr. Young simply smiled in return. "How are you today? Did you find the place alright?" He inquired.

"I'm well, thank you. And yes, it was relatively easy to locate. I had no trouble at all." She informed him.

He nodded his head. "Good, good. Well, let's get down to business then, shall we?" He asked, grabbing onto her file. "I just have to say, you have quite an impressive resume. Top marks at Columbia Law, an aspiring activist in your school days; you were a top notch attorney before settling in a small Maine town as Mayor." He casually listed some of her accomplishments in awe; having already checked them out. I guess my only question for you at this point, is why? Why leave such a lucrative political career to become just an attorney once more? It's usually the other way around for most people in our industry." He commented with a chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Reina noted with a chuckle of her own. "I suppose I just needed a change. I would like to go back to the reason why I got my law degree; to help the underprivileged. Though my position as mayor allowed me to do this on a larger scale; it prevented me from assisting those who really needed help on a more personal level." She explained.

Mr. Young nodded his head. "I understand." He began shuffling some papers on his desk. "Well, you've come to the right place. Though I'm afraid the pay here is not quite as well-paid as you're used to; however, I can attest that it is exceptionally rewarding."

Reina waved her hand as though dismissing the thought. "That's not an issue for me. Really, I just want to help those less fortunate than I." She insisted, knowing that she was already pretty well off financially.

He smiled a relieved smile, "Well then, let me be the first to welcome you on board." He then grabbed a new hire packet and a binder. "Here is a list of all of our current clients and active cases. You have complete freedom as to which cases you will take over, as agreed." She nodded at that, taking the items. He stood up and she followed. "Let me give you a tour and show you to your new office." He led her to the door. "The secretaries and legal assistants are here to assist you; however, I will leave the hiring of your personal paralegal to your discretion." He said as they stepped out the office. Reina nodding her head in understanding along the way.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Reina was sitting in her office, working late; alone, having already sent her paralegal, Amy, home. She was reviewing over a case file that had just landed in her lap earlier that day. It was an interesting case; though she hadn't decided whether she would take it or not. It was a child custody battle. What was interesting was that the birth mother wanted to regain custody of her child from the adopted parents. The problem this woman faces is that it was a closed adoption and the child in question was nearly ten.

She sighed, she wasn't sure that she was comfortable with the idea of potentially separating a child from his adoptive family after having been with them for nearly a decade. Still, perhaps there was a reason the mother did what she did and wanted her child back.

Reina rubbed the bridge of her nose. She set the file in her 'accepted' pile on the edge of her desk. She decided that she'd have Amy schedule an appointment with the woman and speak to her one on one before deciding whether or not to take the case.

Deciding that she had worked enough for one evening, she packed up her belongings. Tomorrow was the first day of her four day vacation. She had been working very hard and long hours lately, and her boss pretty much forced her to take some time off. Knowing a losing battle when she saw one, Reina just took the time. With her professional bag in hand, she walked to her office door; shutting off the lights as she went.

.

**oOo**

.

Reina had been in the Big Apple a few months now, yet she really hadn't had much time to take in the sites. So today she decided to remedy that by hailing a cab and heading downtown. A few short hours later, she found herself relaxing at a patio table in Time Square with a cold cup of iced tea. There was a slight smile gracing her lips as she looked all around her. It was a pretty fast paced environment; the locals in a hurry to get wherever they're going, and the tourists moving around in awe. She supposed in a way, she was more tourist than local, even though she lived here now.

Enjoying the lovely July weather, she was completely lost in her reverie. Soon she was startled by the sudden interruption of a deep voice. She turned her eyes to the vacant seat across from her; well, at least the previously vacant seat. "Who are you?" She asked, forgetting her manners completely.

The person in question stared back at her in equal surprise, as though noticing her for the first time. "I'm sorry I…" He trailed off as he stared at her. "…thought you were somebody else…"

Reina looked over the stranger. Completely clueless and intrusive he may be, but handsome he definitely was. His short hair was a deep auburn with eyes glistening like sapphire; and a smile warm and inviting. He was a real live Ken doll… and still staring blankly at her. Mentally praying that she was not drooling, she cleared her throat. "Well, as you can see, I'm not." She told him, then continued at his questioning face, "…_who_ you were looking for."

That seemed to bring him back, as he jumped a little in his seat. "Uh yea… yes… um…" He then shook his head as he let out a soft laugh. He held out a hand towards her over the table. "Let me start over. I'm Ryan Summers."

She eyed his hand, and then him, and then his hand once more before taking it in hers. "Reina Mileti."

He pulled his arm back once she broke contact. "I don't usually do this."

"Mistaking random strangers for people you know?" Reina asked coyly, a spark of laughter in her eyes.

Ryan looks sheepish as he runs a hand through his russet locks. "Yeah, I'm actually a little embarrassed." He admits.

Reina simply waved it off. "Don't be. It happens."

He nodded in acceptance of her response. He looks around for a bit, before landing his eyes back onto her. "So what brings you to New York City?" He asked.

She eyed him strangely. "You assume I'm a tourist?"

"Well, not at first. You seem very comfortable here; but at the same time a little out of place." He says quite honestly.

Reina raised one brow in indignation. "Excuse me?"

Ryan's eyes widened at her tone and at the realization of how what he said sounded. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it. It's just…" He trailed off not sure how to continue.

"Just…?" She inquired, nearly ready to jump out of her seat and walk away. How rude of him to butt into her life and make judgments about her.

"I…" Ryan let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped, "I actually noticed you earlier." She opened her mouth, prepared to speak, but he held up a hand wishing to continue. "I know I said I thought you were someone else, but really I just wanted an excuse to approach you. I'm sorry." He told her, giving her his best impression at puppy eyes.

Reina's first instinct was to lash out at him for trying to deceive her. Though she did not know where that instinct came from, since it was so far removed from her character. Deciding instead to calm down, she chose to let it go. "I see." She nodded her head, "Well, I really should be going…" She rose from her seat.

Ryan followed suit. "Please, I…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really bad at this, aren't I?" He grinned at her.

She resisted rolling her eyes. "Bad at what?"

"Asking a gorgeous woman out." He said with a blush. "Though you have to admit, it can be quite intimidating."

Reina's eyes widened in surprise. _'Ask her out?'_ She blinked back to awareness. "You… you want to ask me out?" She asked, irritation quickly dissipating.

"Yes, you… sound surprised." He commented with a wide smile.

The smile was contagious as one was soon to blossom onto her face. "Yes… no… what I mean is that I've been so wrapped up in work I really haven't given dating much thought." She explained to him, now fighting a blush of her own.

"Now I'm intrigued." Ryan told her, a sparkle in his eye, he then glanced around their surroundings before reaching into his jacket pocket. "Unfortunately speaking of work, I've got to get back to mine." He said, pulling out a business card. "Here's my card. Perhaps you could give me a call sometime?" He asked hopefully as she took the card.

Reina's eyes widened. "You're Ryan _Summers_ of Summers Power Sports?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I take it you've heard of us?" He asked with a chuckle, and then a thought came to him. "You… you don't ride, do you?"

She shook her head sadly. "Not since my undergrad days." At his look of wonder, she continued. "My family once owned a small shop and race track. Riding used to be one of my favorite pastimes, to just get away; though my mother didn't really approve." She told him before narrowing her eyes. She didn't mean to say that much, but it all just flowed out. She then pocketed his card. "But that's all in the past." She said, shaking off bad thoughts.

Ryan nodded his head. "Have you ever thought about getting _back in the saddle_, so to speak?" He asked her.

Here Reina could not resist the laugh that flowed past her lips. "Where exactly? In _this_ city? Not much freedom in traffic."

He loved the sound of her laugh and quickly decided that he'd like to hear more of it. "Listen, there's this great track in Davenport. My company does a bit of business with them and they allow us a few amenities. I was going up there tomorrow. Perhaps you would like to come? It's only a couple hours drive… three at most." He told her.

"I don't know…" She began. She wasn't surprised at the offered, but she was shocked by how much she really wanted to go. Maybe it was time that she had a little fun. "You know what, that actually sounds like a lot of fun. Okay." She said, throwing caution to the wind.

"Okay?" He asked pleased with her answer.

She nodded her head. "Okay."

"Great I'll pic-" He started but was cut off by the raise of her hand.

"I'll meet you there. Say noon-ish?" She asked holding out her own business card to him. He nodded his head as he took the card. "Send me the info. I'll see you tomorrow… Mr. Summers." She said as she turned and walked away.

Ryan watched her leave with a smile on his lips.

.

**oOo**

.

"So, are you ready?" The redhead asked while clutching a white helmet.

Reina looked at Ryan. She could not believe that she was sitting here on a superbike, geared up and ready to go. Well almost… She reached over and grabbed the helmet out of his arms. "I was born ready." She told him, knowing clearly how cheesy that sounded. She placed the helmet onto her head and signaled to him that she was good. Ryan smiled at her before taking several steps back. She revved up the engine, enjoying the sensation of its purr. It had been far too long since she's felt this amount of power between her legs. (Minds outta the gutter people) Once she received the signal from Ryan, she was off.

It took her a few seconds to get accustomed to the bike; but all in all it wasn't too difficult to remember how to ride. What's that saying? 'It's like riding a bicycle…' And for her it would seem that all bikes were the same. Luckily, she was the only one allowed on the track right now, so she was not distracted by other riders. After a couple more minutes, she increased her speed.

Reina was having the time of her life. _'Why did I ever stop?'_ She asked herself, but immediately regretted it as dark thoughts pushed their way to the surface. Increasing her speed some more, she pushed those thoughts back once more. _'Not today.'_ She thought as her smile returned to her face. The only thing missing was the wind in her hair. She didn't understand why, but something felt wrong about her hair being contained within her helmet; though she supposed safety first. She did ten more laps before she thought to bring it in.

Ryan watched as the crew took the bike after Reina got off. He walked towards her as she removed her helmet. Immediately he found himself stopping in his tracks. If he thought she was gorgeous before, he had absolutely no words for the face that greeted him now. Reina was beaming, truly radiating with happiness. The smile that she wore could light up the world. Her eyes were bright and playful. Her melodious laugh enveloped all around him. He was utterly speechless.

"That was… that was… amazing!" She told him laughing. "Thank you Ryan for bringing me here." She thanked him, unknowing of how she affected him.

"Yes." Ryan chuckled, taking the helmet away from her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now about that date," He began, looking at her hopefully, "there's this great deli not too far from here. Could I treat you to lunch?" He implored.

Reina was in such a great mood. She found that her spirits were lifted, even though she hadn't known they were low; and she had him to thank for that. "That sounds lovely." She told him; and it did.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**ANOTHER THREE MONTHS**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

After their little visit to Davenport, Reina and Ryan became fast friends. She would spend her days at the office and he would likewise spend them in his shop; but when the sun set, they often found themselves together at a movie, dinner, or simply just having a cup of joe. One fateful October evening they were taking a walk around Central Park when Ryan stopped to gaze over the reservoir. Reina moved to stand beside him. "Everything alright?" She asked him.

"Never better." He told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I was just thinking…"

Reina threw her arm around his waist and leaned into him, as she too looked over the reservoir. "About…?"

"Us." He admitted before letting out a deep sigh. He pulled away from her and grabbed both of her hands while turning to face her. "I know you wanted to go slow and keep things casual…"

She raised a brow. "But..?"

He smiled, "But… we've been doing this dance for what… three months now… and…" He trailed off nervously.

"… and…" She fought to keep a straight face; already knowing where this was going.

However, his eyes narrowed as he could tell she was trying not to smile. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He accused.

"No comment." She said, smile now full-fledged. Ryan pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her waist as she did the same around his neck. He stared at her intensely. "What is it?" She asked now curious.

"I want you." He told her simply.

She gave him a peck on the lips and replied. "You have me."

Ryan gripped her tighter shaking his head 'no.' "I _want_ you Rei. All of you. I want us to be… more…"

Reina became uneasy. "Ryan-"

"I like you Reina, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you liked me too." He said growing slightly frustrated.

"You're not wrong!" She insisted.

He shook his head not understanding. "Then why? Why can't we be official?"

Reina thought over his question. Truth was she didn't know why. Just a feeling of anxiousness she supposed. The sun was setting; and its lovely rays illuminated Ryan's face in an angelic way. Here was an upstanding guy. He was sweet; they got along easily. They were deeply attracted to one another. Why not try the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing? After all, she may even surprise herself. She raised a hand to cup his cheek while staring intensely into his cobalt eyes. Immediately she was calmed. There was always something about his blue eyes. Something familiar and… She shook the thought away. "I would love to make us official Ryan."

Ryan's face lit up at those words. "Truly?" He asked, wanting her to be certain.

She nodded her head, "Yes, truly." She released a laugh as he picked her up and spun her around before ending up in a breath stealing kiss. At this moment she couldn't remember why she was so hesitant.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**YET ANOTHER THREE MONTHS**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

A few of her friends from the office tried to invite Reina out on the town; well, Times Square to be precise. Though Reina had a very good reason for turning down the chance to ring in the New Year with her colleagues; at least she thought so as she looked into the gentle eyes gazing into hers. "This was a fabulous idea." She commented, holding out her wine glass.

"Only the best for my girl." Ryan responded as he filled her glass, before filling his own. He looked out over the city. From their place on his apartment rooftop, they had an amazing view of downtown New York City. Like all the others, they were waiting for the ball to drop. "I can never get over watching this."

"This will be my first time seeing it. My first time celebrating New Year's Eve in New York actually." Reina admitted casually.

Ryan looked at her, interest piqued. "Oh yeah? Well, where else have you celebrated?"

Reina frowned slightly, that should have been an easy question, but she found that she was at a loss for words; which was typical whenever he asked questions about her past. She never understood why she always forgot the specifics, but she still will have the feelings of having been somewhere or having done something. She shook her head and returned his smile. "Nowhere nearly as special as here." She deterred the question, setting down her glass.

"Not possible." He said, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Wherever you're at… it's special." He told her, with a smirk.

"Ryan…," She laughed, "flattery will get you nowhere."

He laughed as well as he set down his drink. "Is that so?" He asked pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap.

"Yes!" She shouted as he nuzzled her neck, causing her to release a bout of giggles. "Okay, okay, maybe it'll get you _somewhere_…"

"Hmm…" He pretended to think it over. "I'm liking the promise of that." He told her, before his eyes focused on the view in the distance. "Look Rei, it's dropping…" Reina turned her eyes to watch it.

Together they began counting down. "… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They shouted together before sharing a heated kiss.

Ryan pulled away, smiling at the way Reina caressed his face. "I love you." He whispered to her. She smiled as he continued, "Marry me." Her eyes widened, and he raised up the hand that wasn't holding onto her and waited for her answer.

To say Reina was shocked was quite the understatement. "I…" Her eyes then shifted to the opened black box in his hand. Inside it was a beautiful princess cut natural purple spinel and diamond ring set in solid platinum. "I… I…" The words would not come forth as she realized that she did not know what to say. It pained her to see the smile fall from his lips and the light diminish from his eyes. She did not want to hurt him. "Can I think it over?" She asked, feeling horrible.

Ryan set the box onto the table after removing the ring. He grabbed Reina's left hand and placed the ring in her palm, before closing her fingers around it. "Take all the time that you need." With a grin, he grabbed his glass and watched as she grabbed hers as well. "Here's to the New Year and all that it brings." He toasted and then took a swig of his drink.

"To the New Year." Reina repeated, removing her eyes from his solemn form. She raised her eyes to the fireworks in the sky. "And all that she brings." She whispered softly, trying desperately not to think about the rock secured tightly in her left fist and the hard place it has her so perfectly snared.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**THE FINAL THREE MONTHS**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Thank you so much for everything." Said the very emotional grandmother standing before her.

"It was my pleasure." Reina told her, smiling easily at the woman and her four grandchildren. "I'm just happy that everything turned out well."

The older woman smiled at her and thanked her again, before ushering the children out of the office. "Let's get on home children."

"With you Granny?" Asked the youngest.

The grandmother in question nearly choked on new tears. "Yes sweetheart, you're all coming home with me." She said, before they were out of sight.

Reina sat down at her desk, trying not to get emotional. This had been a difficult case; a grandmother being declared unfit to care for her grandchildren due to a typo in her medical history. The things they had to go through simply to prove that she was of sound mind was ridiculous to Reina; but it all worked out in the end she supposed. There was a knock at her open door, she looked up to see her boss. "Mr. Young, please come in."

"Outstanding work on the Anderson case." Mr. Young congratulated.

She just waved her hand at him. "It was nothing." Though, that might have been the understatement of the year; he didn't need to know all of the hoops she had had to jump through.

He nodded his head at that. "Still you reunited a family. It's great PR for the firm."

She nodded her head as well. "Yes, of course."

He chuckled heading back out of her office. "Have fun this weekend. You've earned it."

Reina didn't bother responding, her mind quickly jumping to the weekend ahead of her. She was set to go away to a bed and breakfast in Connecticut with Ryan. It was meant to be some quiet time alone. Usually, this would be great, but things have been slightly awkward for the past few months since the proposal. She still hasn't given him an answer. _RING…_ She jumped at the sound of her phone. "Hello." She greeted, handset pressed against her ear.

"_Mr. Summers on line one boss."_ Amy spoke over the line.

"Alright, put him through." Reina replied, hoping she sounded enthusiastic enough as she waited for Ryan to be transferred over. "Hello?"

"_Hey Rei."_ Ryan's voice came through.

As soon as she heard the baritone of his voice, her anxiety over his proposal faded; and she only remembered the way he made her smile. "Hi." She said with a wide grin. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" She asked.

There was a sigh over the line. _"I wish I could say I had good news but…"_

"But?" She narrowed her eyes in worry.

"_Rei, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cancel this weekend. I won't be able to get away with you. Something's come up at work and I have to fly to Chicago to handle the emergency personally."_ He told her regretfully. _"Raincheck?"_

Although she was previously worried about this weekend, she was surprised to find how disappointed she now was that they weren't going. "Yes, of course. Take care of your business, and we'll just do this some other time."

"_I'm really sorry honey. Listen, I've got to go, but I promise I'll make this up to you, okay?" _Ryan promised.

"Okay." She told him, enthusiasm now gone from her voice.

"_Alright… and Rei?" _ He paused making sure he had her attention. "_I love you." _He told her sweetly.

"I love you too." She responded, before disconnecting the call. Moments later, Amy came into the office.

"So…" Amy began with a smile on her face that soon fell. "What's the matter? What happened?" She asked immediately.

Reina shook her head. "Well, I'll be in the city this weekend."

"What? No Connecticut? You guys are staying here?" Amy inquired.

"Not exactly." Reina began, "Ryan has work. So while he is in Chicago, I'll be here… I guess I might as well get some work done too."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no… You are not working this weekend. We just won a long and tiring case. You need a break." Amy pointed out. "I need a break." She moaned falling down dramatically into the chair nearest her.

Reina laughed at that. She leaned back in her seat. "I suppose you're right. Besides, it's probably a good thing we'll have a break from each other."

Amy studied Reina; her eyes narrowed in thought. "You seem a little relieved that your boyfriend, i.e. potential fiancé just cancelled on you at the last minute." Her eyes then widened. "You still don't have an answer for him, do you?"

Reina leaned forward onto her desk with her fingers deep in her dark locks. "No, I haven't made a decision." She confessed.

"Well, what's holding you back?" Amy asked.

Her boss sighed, "I don't know." And really, she didn't.

.

**oOo**

.

After having a small dinner, Reina finds herself lounging in her living room watching one of her favorite shows, _Scandal_. Everyone loved this show for one reason or another; but for Reina it was definitely Papa Pope. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't approve of his apparent evilness, but she could respect it. When he says he's going to do something, he does it. He's a man of his word and she can respect that. Plus, it doesn't hurt that he's the enemy of the two most annoying characters on television; Fitz and Olivia. Oddly enough, she felt as though she could identify with him on some level. But then there's Jake, who essentially is in trouble of becoming like Olivia's father; though he tries to fight it. But sometimes, once you're on that darkened path… there's not much you can do to escape your inevitable destination.

At that gloomy thought she frowned. No, she needed to believe that a person could change. Though, she didn't know why she needed to believe it, she just did. Sighing deeply she cut her flat screen off. Too much TV could eat the brain; then where would she be.

Reina went to her room, preparing to retire for the night. However, as soon as she was in her pajamas, in bed with the lights cut off, she realized that she could not sleep. In frustration, she tossed the comforter off, groaning in the process. She immediately flicked her light back on and then eyed her closed closet door. She couldn't stay here. She needed to get away with or without Ryan.

Throwing the closet door open, she grabbed a small overnight back and began filling it with various essentials. She didn't know where she would go; she just had to get out of the city. "Wherever the road takes me." She surmised.

Her bag halfway full, she reached for a large box at the top of her closet. Pulling it down, she accidently knocked over a book. Setting her box on her bed, she pulled out her custom made riding jacket; a Christmas present from Ryan. She's only worn it twice, but felt that this would be a special occasion with her trip. Reina noticed the fallen book and bent down to pick it up. Once it was securely held in her hand, a piece of paper fell out. Upon further inspection, the piece of paper turned out to be a photograph.

Reina looked over the photo in mild surprise. "I had forgotten all about this." She mumbled to herself as she looked over the picture of a smiling young boy and part of what presumed to be his mother's face. Now that she thought about it, it had been about a year since she found herself standing in the middle of a dark road in the middle of what appeared to be nowhere. She didn't even remember pulling over and getting out of her car. She always thought that was strange.

"Perhaps a little retracing of my steps is in order." She decided, placing the photo on her bed. "Maine…" She mused. She had been mayor of a small town in that state for several years, she knew this and at the same time she couldn't really go into specifics. And though this should be alarming, for some reason it didn't bother her at all. "It'll be good to take a trip out there." She said with a smile; feeling exhilarated about trip already.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**PRESENT DAY**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

A lone biker zooms down the quiet and vacant roads of Maine. It was early afternoon and the weather was nice for April. That is until she rode over a painted line in the road. Bringing the bike to an immediate stop, the biker dismounted. Pulling the helmet off, Reina took in a deep breath of cool air. She set it down and walked over to the line painted on the ground. _'Well, that was odd.'_ She thought to herself.

When she crossed into this area, she felt a shudder pass throughout her body. And once the sensation was over, the temperature seemed to have dropped. "I here I was just getting used to the thought of spring." She mumbled to herself. Luckily for her, it was not too cold that her jacket would not be enough to keep her warm.

Reina halted a bit in her steps. Though she thought it very odd that there was this painted line across the road, that wasn't what really grabbed her attention. It was the city limits sign of Storybrooke. The town did not sound familiar and she did not recall passing through it a year ago. Still, there was something nagging at her brain. Shrugging the sensation off, she climbed back onto her bike, throwing on her helmet in the process. She revved up her bike and was off. _'Storybrooke, here I come.'_

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Reina rode through the quaint little town. Her stomach growled as she realized she was quite famished. _'Better find a place to eat.'_ She thought, slowing her speed to a more legal limit. Now that she was cruising, she was able to see some of the locals walking about. They all, of course, turned to stare at her; but it bothered her none.

Turning a corner, she noticed a set of tables outside of what appeared to be a diner. "Bingo." She declared and pulled right up to the establishment. After quickly shutting her bike down and securing it, she hopped off, stretching her limbs as she went. She pulled off her helmet and shook her dark hair free. Immediately she noticed a strange man standing before her, a little to her left. He was looking right at her with the oddest of expressions. Still, he was quite handsome; well if you're in to that that rugged woodsman look. She smirked at that thought, taking in an eye full. Tucking her helmet under one arm, she put her hand on her free hand on her hip. "Anyone know where I could find some good grub?" She asked him with a full smile.

The man stared at her in awe, and finally, he found his voice. "Regina?" He asked flabbergasted.

Reina was a bit thrown off by that. "Not quite…" The brunette tells him with a spark of curiosity in her eyes. "Name's Reina." She holds out a hand. "Reina Mileti. And your name big boy?" She asks hoping to unsettle him; after all, his behavior was quite unsettling if she said so herself.

The chestnut haired man was shocked beyond words. Here was his Regina and yet it wasn't. Her beautiful smile began to fall as he realized that she was waiting for him to respond. "Um, Robin… Hood." He said without thinking as he grasped her outstretched hand and gave it a gentle shake.

Reina's eyes filled with laughter. "Seriously?" She asked with a chuckle. "Your parents must have quite the sense of humor." At his blush she realized she was being very insensitive. "Sorry, that was rude." She said, cringing at her actions.

Robin ran a hand threw his hair. He didn't care if she made fun of his name, or his wardrobe, or his accent, just so long as she never disappeared on him again. Though he knew he couldn't exactly tell her that. "It's alright." He told her, not wanting her to feel bad. "And my parents are… no longer with us."

Reina's eyes widened a bit at that. "Now I feel like a heel." She said, frowning a bit at her actions.

"No really, it's fine. You've not offended me." He told her quickly, wishing for her brilliant smile to return.

Reina nodded her head in acceptance as her eyes quickly drifted over his shoulder at the group of people still staring at them. She wasn't surprised by this. No, this was common place at most small towns she found herself visiting. "Well Robin Hood," She looked into his startling blue eyes, "is this a good place to eat?" She asked, nodding her head towards Granny's entrance.

"Yes, it's…" Robin trailed off as he found himself lost in her maple orbs. The constant pain in his chest, that he was forced to get used to, drastically subsided. He gave her a warm smile. "It's quite excellent if I do say so myself." He then held out his arm. "May I have the privilege of escorting you in, Milady?"

Reina stared at Robin with a look of consternation on her face. Her first instinct was to brush him off and get as far as way from the man as possible. NO ONE was this polite unless they wanted something. Then again, perhaps he is of that rare breed of gentleman; after all, this was a quaint little town. She'd keep her guard up, but that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun. Flashing him her most seductive smile, she shoved her helmet into his arms, and then sashayed away towards the door to the establishment. "Yes, you may." She called over her shoulder, bidding him to follow; and follow he did.

Robin watched as her hips called out to him as he followed behind. She was so like the woman he had fallen in love with, and yet she was not. One thing he knew for certain, whether she be Regina or Reina, this woman has her hooks in his heart; and she doesn't even know it.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**AN: THANK YOU FOR READING….. Yay! That's Chapter 3! I wanted it up before Memorial Day, but alas, that did not happen. It ended up longer than I expected. So I had to cut it here. I did however give you guys an OutlawQueen scene, so don't be too upset. So now we know what Regina, er Reina was up to for the past last year. However, now that she's back, she is definitely in danger of gaining her memories back; we'll see how that goes.**

**The whole thing about her memories when thinking of her past are fuzzy, like it was for everyone during the first dark curse. As far as the real world actually having data on her, it was part of the last spells that she cast. I'm not going to get all detailed and technical, but just like when she adopted Henry; obviously, there had to be some record of her, so magic gave her a record. There will be further explanations about her new persona later when the gang tries to figure it out for themselves.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this. I'm glad so many people are on board with the whole biker chick thing. Didn't know how that would go over. Now that we are back to present, the story can continue.**

**Let me know what you think, and also for my reviewers…**

… … … **T.H.A.N.K. Y.O.U. ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! SO VERY MUCH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**I had too many reviewers to thank in this author's note, so I will be doing that individually through email again.**

**I truly do appreciate each and every one of you. So until next time my friends…**

**Oh yeah…. and AS ALWAYS…**

**Please review! CHEERS!**

**Excuse the typos, did not proofread… This chapter is hot off the press… as always lol**


End file.
